


Ben’s Blood

by Patrii



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU where Klaus doesn’t do drugs until Ben dies, Angst, Ben Is Dead Guys, Ben’s Death, Character Death, Child Death, Crying, Dealing With A Death, Drugs, Klaus needs a hug, Klaus’s POV, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Sad, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but here is a sad fic, we all know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrii/pseuds/Patrii
Summary: Ben had taken to long on a mission, so the others went to go find him. What they found broke Klaus’s heart...





	Ben’s Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 and my first work in this fandom ever so hope you enjoy :)

Klaus couldn’t believe it. Ben was dead. After all these years of being inseparable, here Klaus was, holding Ben’s body close to him, staining his blazer red. Ben’s eyes were eerily still, blood pouring from his face, bubbling as he tried to take his last breaths. Klaus tried to keep a grip on reality as he fumbled around Ben’s awkwardly bent body, crushed from whatever invisible force hit him. Klaus knew that Diego, Luther and Allison were behind him, holding back the enemy that killed Ben, and that they probably needed his help, but he didn’t care. He needed to be here. He needed Ben. But as the situation set in, he couldn’t hear his other siblings calling out to him. All Klaus could hear was a rushing noise in his ears, growing louder as his body started to shake. Loud, ugly sobs started to escape him as he laid his head down on Ben’s torso, not caring about the red liquid soiling his clothing. They were the type of sobs that made you feel like you were suffocating; like the world was crashing down around you, and there was nothing you could do about it.  
Klaus felt like he laid there for hours as his tears mixed with Ben’s blood. As he sat up, through wet eyes, he saw the rest of his siblings standing there, somber looks on their faces. They would never understand. They couldn’t understand how Klaus was feeling. He started to curse. Curse the world, curse this mission, curse his god damned father who had sent Ben on this mission all alone. As Klaus started to stand, his knees buckled from underneath him and he fell on Ben’s corpse again. This time, he picked up Ben’s cold body as it hung in an unnatural position from Klaus’s arms, but that only prompted more crying as terrible thoughts crossed Klaus’s mind. Luther had probably offered to hold Ben, but Klaus didn’t hear. He didn’t hear the others comments as they left, and he didn’t hear his fathers remarks on what had happened, and why Klaus was covered in blood. All he heard was Ben screaming his name as his body was crushed by an invisible force, too fast for Klaus to reach him. All he heard was the noises that escaped Ben as his body was contorted and killed. And all he heard was the voice in the back of his mind, reminding him of the time he had heard about ways to become numb, 

and forget about everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more stuff like this??? Maybe less sad though???


End file.
